Znaleziony telefon
Nie chce mi się wierzyć w te wszystkie miejskie legendy, czy creepypasty. Zawsze znajdę w nich jakiś element ciągnięty "na siłę" lub po prostu nierealny. Niektóre z nich są dosyć ciekawe, ale nigdy się nie spodziewałem że będę bohaterem jednej z nich. Ale najpierw powiem jak to się wszystko zaczęło. Tego dnia miałem dwie lekcje wychowania fizycznego pod rząd. Na jednej lekcji mieliśmy okropnie wymagający test sprawności, a na drugiej lekcji biegaliśmy na 100 metrów. Nie muszę chyba mówić że byłem wyczerpany, zwłaszcza dlatego, że nie jestem za bardzo wysportowany. Mówię poważnie, nie przebiegnę truchtem 500 metrów bez zadyszki. No ale to jest nieważne, przejdźmy do rzeczy. W-f był na ostatnich lekcjach i "ledwo żyłem" czekając na przystanku na autobus. Koledzy rozmawiali w sumie o niczym. Nie słuchałem. Chciałem jak najszybciej dojść do domu i się czegoś napić. Kiedy przyjechał autobus, pierwsze wsiadły dziewczyny. Później ja okazałem bilet miesięczny kierowcy autobusu, po czym skierowałem się do foteli. Większość była wolna, ale ja upatrzyłem sobie ten jeden cholerny fotel. Żałuję że w ogóle wsiadłem do tego autobusu. Zająłem to miejsce, które uznałem za najlepsze. Było przy prawym oknie, drugie za tylnymi drzwiami. Gdy wsiedli moi koledzy, kierowca zamknął drzwi i odjechaliśmy. Rozmawiali o jakiejś grze. Chcieli grać przez Bluetooth ze mną w tą grę. Powiedziałem że nie, jestem zbyt zmęczony. Oni mi odpowiedzieli że ustawiłem sobie dziwną nazwę telefonu. Ale byłem zmęczony i nie zwróciłem na nich uwagi. Zrezygnowali z gry, a Karol powiedział mi że prześle mi zdjęcie "niezłej dziuni", jak on to ujął. Głupi żart byłego gimbusa. Powiedział że już mi przesyła, po czym poczułem wibracje w okolicach prawej nogi. Sprawdziłem swoją Xperię X8. Żadnych komunikatów, nowych SMS'ów czy nieodebranych połączeń. Co dziwniejsze, Bluetooth miałem wyłączone. Autobus podjechał pod przystanek moich kolegów, gdzie wysiedli. Zostałem tylko ja, kierowca autobusu i dwie dziewczyny. Zmęczony schowałem swój telefon do lewej kieszeni, położyłem dłoń na siedzeniu. Ale zamiast miłego w dotyku materiału na którym powinno się umieszczać cztery litery, poczułem plastikowe coś. To coś było prostokątne i miało dziurkę wielkości mojego paznokcia u palca wskazującego. Bez zastanowienia uznałem to za mój telefon i schowałem go do prawej kieszeni. Wiem że to brzmi głupio, ale wierzcie mi- nie wiecie jak bardzo byłem wyczerpany. Złodziej okradający mnie nawet nie zwróciłby mojej uwagi w tym stanie. Gdy wysiadłem z autobusu nadszedł czas pokonania ponad kilometra pieszo. Ale jakoś dałem radę. Codziennie muszę sobie dawać radę. Gdy już byłem w domu, nalałem sobie całą szklankę soku i wypiłem za jednym zamachem. Wkroczyłem do mojego pokoju, położyłem Xperię X8 na stole, jak robię to zawsze. Jak zawsze teraz chciałem sięgnąć po prawą kieszeń, w której są drobniaki, ale poczułem coś na kształt telefonu. Ale Xperia X8 była już na stole. Jak oparzony wyciągnąłem telefon i wręcz wyrzuciłem go na stół. Zastanawiałem się skąd go mam, ale przypomniała mi się akcja z tym "plastikowym czymś" które poczułem w autobusie. Teraz, kiedy to piszę, czuję się jak kompletny baran. Jak można zapomnieć o tym, że wsadziło się telefon do kieszeni? Ale byłem wtedy naprawdę zmęczony i nie zwracałem na nic uwagi, więc sobie to wybaczyłem. Mój "nowy" telefon przypominał z przodu Sony Ericssona K800i. Ale obudowa była z innego materiału, pod ekranem nie było joysticka a na klawiaturze widniały dodatkowe klawisze- zielona i czerwona słuchawka. Nigdzie nie było nazwy marki producenta. Pomyślałem, że to pewnie jakaś chińska podróbka. Włączyłem to badziewie. Pojawiło się logo Sony Ericsson. Byłem zdziwiony. Widziałem wiele telefonów SE, ale tego nie znałem. Po kilku sekundach pojawiło się okienko tekstowe, a wpisywane znaki pojawiały się jako gwiazdki. Skojarzyłem że chodzi o kod PIN. Dla "beki" wpisałem 1234. Wyobraźcie sobie teraz moje zdziwienie, gdy okazało się że to prawidłowy kod. Ukazała się animacja włączenia telefonu sieci Plus. Ale była uszkodzona- przez ekran przebiegały krzaczki o kolorach zieleni, różu i czerwieni. Pojawiła się tapeta, a właściwie jej brak, bo to był czarny ekran. Na tle był ustawiony duży zegarek. Po kilku sekundach podskoczyłem ze strachu- komórka wydała głośnie dźwięki komunikatu o wyczerpanej baterii. Nigdzie nie było liter. Chociażby sieć "Plus". Chociażby sam tekst "Bateria rozładowana"- nie. Usłyszałem bardzo głośną melodyjkę, zobaczyłem obrazek z baterią, ale żadnego tekstu. Mama zawołała mnie na obiad. Wyłączyłem "sprzęt" i poszedłem zjeść. Gdy wróciłem do pokoju, chciałem włączyć telefon, ale był już włączony- była nawet ustawiona tapeta- wazon z kwiatami. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu bateria była pełna. Uznałem to za błąd softa. K800i często tak miał, a skoro to była podróbka, to jasne, że błędy występowały częściej. Zastanowiłem się jak tu wejść do menu. Przyciski słuchawek nie działały, nie miałem joysticka- co robić? Chciałem już go wyłączyć i wyrzucić, ale przedtem jeszcze chwilkę się z nim pobawić- a mianowicie zagrać "Odę Do Radości" wstukując odpowiednią kolejność numerków na klawiaturze. Wcisnąłem 5 i pojawiło się menu. Zamiast tekstu "Wiadomości" na samej górze w menu, była tam pustka. Były same ikony. Odkryłem, że po menu poruszam się klawiszami 2, 4, 6,8. Na szczęście pamiętałem która ikona co oznacza. Chciałem zobaczyć zdjęcia poprzedniego właściciela. Wszedłem do Menedżera Plików, potem w zdjęcia. Były tam następujące pliki: DSC00001-Portret jakiegoś kolesia. Na oko z dwadzieścia parę lat. Uśmieszek. Ten głupi uśmieszek. Nie znam się na ludziach, ale dam sobie rękę uciąć, że on albo był zmuszany do tego uśmiechu, albo po prostu jest wyjątkowo nieszczerym człowiekiem. DSC00002-Zdjęcie jakiegoś busa. Zielonego. Bez tablic rejestracyjnych. DSC00003-Trawa. Po prostu trawa. Nic specjalnego. Pewnie facet z pierwszego zdjęcia był właścicielem tego telefonu i nieświadomie robił zdjęcia. DSC00004-Drugie zdjęcie trawy. Może włączył tryb serii? DSC00005-Znowu trawa. Tym razem z leżącą łopatą. DSC00006-Fragment trawy zniknął z trawnika, łopata leży na kawałku gołej uklepanej ziemi. Widać wybrzuszenie. DSC00007-Zdjęcie ubrań na trawie. Konkretniej jakiś zielony sweterek, jeansy i różowe trampki. DSC00008-DSC00019-Kolejne zdjęcia ubrań. DSC00020-Ikonka "podartego" zdjęcia, czyli uszkodzony plik. DSC00022-Zdjęcie trawy. Co ciekawe, poprzednie zdjęcie zostało prawdopodobnie usunięte. DSC00023-Facet z pierwszego zdjęcia leży na gołej ziemi. Cieszy się do aparatu. Ten jego uśmiech... ugh, do tej pory mnie prześladuje. DSC00024-DSC00029-Kolejne zdjęcia coraz bardziej zbliżające się do nieszczerego uśmieszku faceta. Nie umiem się aż tak uśmiechnąć. To jakaś maska? DSC00030- Zdjęcie kogoś stojącego tyłem do aparatu. To pewnie ten facet. Nie było więcej zdjęć. Był tylko jeden film. MOV00001. Przedstawiał on ogródek. Ktoś chodził po ogródku i nagrywał go z poziomu pierwszej osoby (niósł telefon ze sobą i filmował na poziomie swojej głowy- było to widoczne na cieniach). Kamera się odwróciła. Film przedstawiał teraz tego faceta. Już się tak nie uśmiechał. Wręcz przeciwnie. Był smutny. Łzy płynęły po jego policzkach. Wzdychał. Tak przez dwie minuty. Cały ekran zapełniony jego gębą. Potem kamera znowu się odwróciła. Kamerzysta poszedł do jakiejś szopy i film się skończył. Wiedziałem że to nie był koniec. Jakoś to przeczuwałem. W starych gratach odnalazłem kabel USB od mojego dawnego telefonu. Podpiąłem znalezisko do komputera. Zawsze mam ustawioną opcję "Pokazuj ukryte pliki i foldery". Przydało mi się to nie raz- tutaj też. Otóż znalazłem z trzy ukryte zdjęcia i jeden film. Próbowałem je otworzyć na komputerze, ale jak włączyłem film, to pokazywał się komunikat o braku kodeka, a Przeglądarka Obrazów i Faksów Systemu Windows informowała, że ten plik jest uszkodzony lub za duży. Usunąłem atrybut "Ukryty" z tych plików. Odłączyłem kabel, po czym telefon prawidłowo włączył się na nowo. Nie było tapety, pojawił się komunikat o niskim stanie baterii. Wyłączył się. Za chwilę znowu się włączył. Bez żadnej mojej ingerencji. Powróciła tapeta- bukiet kwiatów. Wyszedłem do menu, wkroczyłem do Menedżera Plików, po czym otworzyłem folder z filmami. Był tam tylko jeden film. Powinny być dwa, nic nie usuwałem. Włączyłem ten film. Nazywał się MOV00002. Rozpoczął się dokładnie tam gdzie skończył MOV00001. Facet był przy szopie. Wszedł do niej, a gdy światło się wyrównało zauważyłem łopatę. Wziął ją ręką. Wychodząc zahaczył polem widzenia o dalsze wnętrze szopy. Widziałem je przez ułamek sekundy, ale widok zapadł mi w pamięci. Tam były ludzkie ciała w samej białej bieliźnie. Koleś podszedł pod dom, postawił na jakimś kamieniu telefon by nagrać siebie samego, po czym zaczął kopać dół. Trwało to jakieś 20 minut, przewinąłem to. Gdy skończył kopać, rzucił łopatę i biegiem ruszył w lewą stronę ekranu. Teraz wiem że szedł do swojej szopy. Niósł ze sobą małe bezwładne ciało w całkowicie białych majtkach. Facet brutalnie rzucił małym dzieckiem o dół, po czym pobiegł w lewą stronę ekranu. Przyniósł kolejne dziecko. Rzucił nim tak samo brutalnie, jak tym pierwszym. Przez dalszy kwadrans biegał w tę i z powrotem rzucając dziećmi w dół. Na koniec wziął kamerę i uśmiechał się do niej. Znowu, tym nienormalnym, wręcz nieludzkim uśmiechem. Tak wyszczerzał zęby, że aż mi się przypomniały miny które stroiłem z kolegami w przedszkolu. Uśmiechał się do kamery przez jakieś pięć minut nawet nie mrugając, po czym film się skończył. Byłem zaskoczony i nieźle wystraszony. Musiałem ochłonąć, ale były jeszcze zdjęcia. Sprawdziłem je. Były tylko trzy. Nie wiem, gdzie się podziała reszta, ale teraz mnie to nie obchodzi. Otworzyłem pierwsze zdjęcie. Małe ciałka biednych zabitych dzieci leżące w wykopanym dole. Kolejne zdjęcie- miejsce w którym były dzieci było zajęte przez ziemię. Teraz wiem skąd się tam wzięła.Ten psychol zakopał ten dół z dziećmi. To nie był człowiek... to był potwór. Ostatnie zdjęcie przedstawiało tego faceta leżącego. Wokół głowy była rozlana krew. Pewnie ktoś go załatwił. Mam nadzieję że to zrobił. Mam szczerą nadzieję. Chciałem zniszczyć już ten telefon, ale jeszcze mnie ruszyło jedno- sprawdzić wiadomości. Wszedłem w ikonkę koperty. Tutaj już były polskie napisy. Interesowały mnie tylko dwie pozycje- "Elementy Wysłane","Wiadomości Odhebrane". Teraz miałem pewność, że to był chiński szajs. Takich literówek w Sony Ericssonie sobie nie przypominam. "Elementów Wysłanych" było zero. Koleś nic do nikogo nie pisał, albo skasował wszystkie wiadomości. Ewentualnie zrobił to jego zabójca. Jednak "Wiadomości Odhebranych" było około 200. Większość z nich brzmiało podobnie: "Ty psycholu!", "Jak ty tak w ogóle możesz, bydlaku?", "Chcę twojej śmierci, potworze". Poruszyły mnie jednak inne wiadomości- "Zajmij się moim bachorem 3 tysi za rbt ok? Magda", "Robota z amelką za 2 tysi. bierzesz? alek", czy "przyślij mi zdj chce być pewna. mama nie może wiedzieć agata". Czy ludzie płacili mu za niemożliwe do udowodnienia zabójstwa własnych dzieci? Tego już dla mnie było za wiele. Nie chciałem już tej nocy robić hałasu, postanowiłem ten telefon zniszczyć nazajutrz rano. Rano mama pojechała do pracy, a ja miałem się szykować do szkoły. Postanowiłem skończyć z tym telefonem raz na zawsze- rzuciłem nim w stronę schodów biegnących w dół. Poturlał się i nieźle się poobijał. Podniosłem go, by zobaczyć czy działa. Działał, a na ekranie pokazało się menu wiadomości. Zauważyłem, że była jedna pozycja "Elementów Wysłanych". Nie pisałem z tego telefonu, ale przysięgam że poprzednio ta pozycja była całkowicie pusta. Sprawdziłem ten SMS. Nie miał numeru adresata, a sam tekst brzmiał "01010111 01101001 01100101 01101101 00100000 01100011 01101111 00100000 01111010 01110010 01101111 01100010 01101001 11000101 10000010 01100101 11000101 10011011 00101110 01010101 11000101 10011011 01101101 01101001 01100101 01100011 01101000 00100001". Nie wiem co on oznacza, ale sobie go zapisałem. Za niedługo będziemy w szkole brali system binarny, a wygląda właśnie na to, że to liczby lub tekst zapisane w systemie binarnym. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co oznaczają te liczby. Na koniec powiem tylko tyle, że telefon wyłączył się wkrótce po przepisaniu tego tekstu. Nie mogłem już go włączyć w ogóle. Zaciekawiła mnie ta sytuacja, więc chciałem "przywrócić ten telefon do życia". Ładowałem ładowarką, podpinałem do PCta. Ale zero reakcji. Po wszystkim telefon gdzieś przesiałem, już nawet nie pamiętam, gdzie. Chyba chciałem go pokazać koledze, ale zostawiłem go w autobusie... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Dziwne pliki